Amor Proibido
by Sakura Flor
Summary: O que irá acontecer quando uma nova aluna aparece e se apaixona pelo seu professor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor proibido**_

_Capítulo 1_

A bela estudante do terceiro ano do ensino médio estava a olhar pela janela distraidamente. As aulas ainda não haviam se iniciado e não era normal ela já estar aquela hora na escola, visto que sempre se atrasava. Entretanto, desde que seu novo professor de Matemática passou a dar aulas, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. As vezes pensava perceber os olhares profundos que ele as vezes lhe lançava, mas preferia acreditar que era fruto de sua imaginação. Ele era seu professor e era errado admirar tanto um professor. Mais uma vez esta noite sonhara com ele, com seus olhos a fitando profundamente. Só de lembrar a profundidade daquele olhar seu pequeno coração adolescente falhava uma batida.

Logo o sinal toca o sinal para o início das aulas, e a sala, antes quieta, torna-se barulhenta interrompendo seus pensamentos, o que de fato era bom, já que não deveria ficar pensando nele.

O sinal toca tirando o jovem professor de seus devaneios, se perdera em pensamentos ao se lembrar daqueles olhos verdes. Não podia ficar pensando nela, não era certo, ela era sua aluna e menor de idade. Mas ainda sim era linda, e interessantemente inteligente.

O período de aulas chegara ao fim, e por sorte, ou azar não tivera aula de Matemática aquele dia. Não saberia se teria coragem de encarar o professor aquele dia ainda mais depois de passar a noite sonhando com ele, sabia que era errado sentir- se assim em relação a um professor. Quando chegou a casa e foi recebida pelo seu irmão.

Touya: Oi monstrenga tudo bem?

Sakura:: Eu não sou monstrenga!

Dizendo isso deu um pontapé na canela do irmão.

Touya: Hey, isso dói!

Sakura: E bem feito (e lhe mostrou a língua)

Subiu até ao seu quarto e encontrou o seu cãozinho que havia ganhado do pai, um filhote que vinha de uma família de caçadores. Mas este cão era diferente, ele comia muito, quase o frigorífico todo.

Chegou mais um novo dia de aulas e Sakura estava indo para a escola quando se encontrou com sua amiga e prima Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo: Oi Sakura tudo bem?

Sakura: Tudo sim e contigo?

Tomoyo: Também estou otima!

Sakura: Vamos Tomoyo senão chegamos tarde...

Tomoyo: Porquê tanta pressa?

Sakura: Por nada! (disse Sakura corada)

Chegaram a escola e tiveram 2 horas de Matemática que para Sakura era uma maravilha, pois assim podia ver o seu querido Professor Li, o qual não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Professor Li: Bom dia Classe

Todos: Bom dia Professor Li

Professor Li: Hoje temos um aluno novo, entre por favor...

Assim que ouviu, entrou na sala um rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis e aparentemente tinha 16 anos.

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Sakura e Tomoyo olhavam atentamente o novo rapaz, que era o mistério para elas.

Professor Li: Este rapaz se chama Eriol Hiragisawa, veio de Inglaterra.

Eriol: Olá muito prazer em conhecer o meu nome é Eriol e espero que sejamos todos amigos.

Professor Li: Muito prazer em conhece-lo, Senhor Hiragisawa, me chamo Shaoran Li sou o novo professor de Matemática.

Eriol: Prazer em conhecê-lo Professor Li.

Professor Li: Pode se sentar atrás da Senhorita Daidouji.

Eriol: Sim.

As aulas prosseguiam. O sinal do intervalo já soara, Sakura e Tomoyo digiriam-se para fora do pátio principal, junto a uma frondosa cerejeira que ficava nos arredores. Já estavam a sentar, quando o novato Hiragisawa, aproximou-se delas a falar:

Eriol: O que duas belas damas fazem sentadas sozinhas neste canto do pátio?

Sakura: Estamos a lanchar, preferimos este lugar por ser calmo (e completou sorrindo e curvando-se) quer sentar-se conosco?

Tomoyo: A propósito meu nome é Daidouji Tomoyo e esta é minha prima Kinomoto Sakura, encantadas.

Eriol: Oh, me desculpem a descortesia, me chamo Hiragisawa Eriol, mas acho que isso as senhoritas já sabem. (completou sorrindo e curvando-se)

Sakura: Sabemos sim, quer sentar-se connosco?

Eriol sentou-se ao pé delas, mas pouco depois apareceu o Professor Li na janela e começou a olhar a Sakura.

Professor Li: (pensado) Porquê que ela não sai da minha cabeça?

Sakura percebeu ser observada e olhou na mesma direcção, encontrou o Professor Li a olhando atentamente.

Sakura: (pensando) O Professor Li é tão lindo, eu gostaria de passar todo o dia com ele...

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado para os dois, só saíram do transe quando o sinal tocou para a entrada.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo: 3

Sakura tinha chegado a casa, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, começou a se lembrar como conheceu o seu Professor de Matemática.

_£££££ Flash-back ££££££_

_Era um novo dia para Sakura, mal ela sabia o que ia acontecer mudaria a sua vida para sempre._

_Desceu as escadas para o pequeno-almoço e encontrou o seu pai e o seu irmão._

_Sakura: Bom dia!_

_Touya: Bom dia monstro_

_Sakura: Eu não sou monstro_!

_Fugitaka: Então meninos vamos comer_

_Touya e Sakura: sim_

_Depois de comer eles foram para as suas aulas, no caminho encontraram Yukito__Tsukishiro, era o melhor amigo de Touya._

_Yukito: Bom dia Touya, bom dia Sakura_

_Touya e Sakura: Bom dia Yukito_

_Eles seguiram para as suas escolas _

_Yukito: Bom Sakura, aqui nos separa-mos_

_(P.S-As escolas do Yukito e Touya era o instituto Seiju)_

_Sakura: Ok, adeus mano, Adeus Yukito_

_Yukito e Touya: Adeus_

_Ela entrou na escola a correr foi então que esbarrou com uma pessoa, teria caído se essa pessoa não a tivesse segurado pela cintura._

_Senhor: A senhorita está bem_?

_Sakura: Sim, estou bem obrigada (quando eles se olharam eles coraram)_

_Eles ficaram assim durante um tempo, só conseguiram sair do transe quando o sinal tocou._

_Senhor: (ainda a segurando pela cintura) Tem a certeza que está bem?_

_Sakura: Sim, tenho._

_Ela se deu conta que estava segurada pela cintura e corou, quando ele se deu conta disso ele a soltou._

_Senhor: Desculpe Senhorita_

_Sakura: Não faz mal_

_Sakura: (olhando as horas que eram) Oh!!! Meu deus vou chegar atrasada ás aulas (pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo) Adeus Senhor e desculpe_

_Senhor: (vendo ela se afastar) Não faz mal (disse ele gritando)_

_Chegando á sala de aula Sakura recebeu uma noticia_

_Tomoyo: Ainda não sabes da notícia, Sakura_?

_Sakura: Que noticia_?

_Tomoyo: È que, bem…. (ia dizendo Tomoyo quando ouviu passos)_

_Nesse momento a__ porta da sala foi aberta fazendo que os alunos se sentassem e logo entrou um senhor alto, com cabelos castanhos, aparentando com 20 anos, e aparentava ser bem gentil..._

_Director: Bom dia classe! (Disse subindo um degrau que dava para o quadro e para a mesa do professor...)_

_Todos: Bom dia Sr. Terada! (Respondeu a classe, só não Sakura, que estava olhando pensado no Senhor que conheceu esta manhã, não o conseguia tirar da sua cabeça aqueles olhos tão profundos de cor de âmbar)._

_Terada: Tomem atenção por favor (os alunos se calaram e tomavam atenção) Como eu ia dizendo, a professora de vocês teve que viajar por problemas pessoais e como nós não queríamos que vocês não ficassem atrasados na matéria, a substituímos por um novo professor que a partir de hoje dará aulas de Matemática, no lugar dela, peço que entre professor..._

_Nesse instante a porta foi aberta novamente e entrou um homem muito bonito tinha cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, de expressão bastante séria, aparentava ter uns 20 anos e era realmente muito lindo._

_Os alunos sentiriam um calafrio ao vê-lo, mas as alunas ficaram encantadas e cochichavam entre si...O professor conversou um pouco com director que depois se foi... Sakura continuava olhando para a janela a ver as Cerejeiras em flor._

_Tomoyo: Sakura, o novo Professor é muito lindo, não é?_

_Sakura: Quem é que é lindo Tomoyo? (perguntou ela não entendo nada, estava distraída como sempre e olhava para as Cerejeiras em flor, Tomoyo apontou para o homem e disse)_

_Tomoyo: Ele _

_Sakura olhou para frente e viu um homem de costas, pois ele escrevia seu nome no quadro, e no momento que ele se virou, para Sakura parecia que o corpo e o rosto dele se viravam de forma lenta que pareciam se repetir na sua cabeça varias vezes e finalmente o viu... Seu coração começou a bater fora do comum, suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelha, suas mãos começavam a soar e no mesmo momento completou seu pensamento:_

_Sakura: (pensando) É o mesmo homem que esbarrei nesta manhã, não sabia que ele ia ser o nosso novo professor de Matemática._

_Os alunos ainda cochichavam entre si fazendo barulho o professor finalmente falou:_

_Shaoran: Silencio, por favor..._

_Nesse instante o silêncio reinou ali, não se ouvia nem sequer um barulho, o novo professor percebeu que era olhado intensamente, diferente dos outros olhares dos alunos e seguiu este olhar, dando de cara com uma aluna, que não parava de olhá-lo._

_Shaoran: Essa menina foi quem esbarrou comigo esta manhã (ele pode observar que era uma aluna muito bonita e de repente ele corou...)_

_Shaoran: (pensando) Porquê que eu corei? Nos vimos só uma vez, mas seus olhos são lindos e ela... espera isso é... anti-profissional! Isso é proibido, mas é verdade._

_Shaoran: Bem, eu me chamo Shaoran Li, como o director mesmo disse, sou o novo professor de matemática, não sou daqui, mas já aprendi muito bem o idioma de vocês e espero que possamos nos dar muito bem, não tenham medo de perguntar e qualquer duvida na matéria, não hesitem a perguntar...agora vamos começar a dar a matéria._

_Quando as aulas acabaram Sakura e Tomoyo ainda tavam na sala de aula, Tomoyo continuava a falar enquanto que Sakura estava olhando para o seu Professor enquanto ele arrumava as suas coisas._

_Tomoyo: Sakura estás me a ouvir?_

_Sakura: O quê Tomoyo?...há sim estou a ouvir (dizia Sakura enquanto corava)_

_Tomoyo: Mas não parece, tas no mundo da lua_

_Sakura: Eu não Tomoyo porquê_

_Tomoyo: Porque tu não me estás dando atenção nenhuma_

_Sakura: Claro que estou Tomoyo_

_Tomoyo: Então vamos para casa_

_Sakura: Já vou Tomoyo, ainda tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas_

_Tomoyo: Ok! Te espero no portão da escola_

_Sakura: Ok!_

_E Tomoyo foi andando enquanto Sakura arrumava as suas coisas, mas tava difícil a sua mochila não queria fechar_

_Sakura: Porquê que não fecha? (ela tentava fechar a mochila mas não consegui-a) _

_Shaoran: Algum problema senhorita?_

_Sakura: Professor Li n…………n……….não tenho problema nenhum (dizia Sakura sem jeito)_

_Shaoran: Não é o que parece, qual é o problema senhorita?_

_Sakura: E que a minha mochila não quer fechar (dizia Sakura um pouco corada)_

_Shaoran: Deixe-me ajuda-la_

_Derrepente as mãos se tocaram e eles coraram_

_Shaoran: (corando) Desculpe Senho..._

_Sakura: (corada) Sakura_

_Shaoran: O quê! (não entendendo nada)_

_Sakura: (rindo) O meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura_

_Shaoran: (sorrindo) Prazer em conhece-la e desculpe o que aconteceu hoje de manhã_

_Sakura: Não tem importancia_

_Tomoyo: (gritando para a janela da sala de aula que estava aberta) SAKURA VEM DEPRESSA, TEMOS QUE IR_

_Sakura: Tenho que ir, Tomoyo está me chamando_

_Shaoran: Ok! Até amanhã_

_Sakura: Adeus_

_Sakura foi ter com a sua amiga Tomoyo que a estava esperando impacientemente_

_Tomoyo: porquê que demoras-te tanto?_

_Sakura: Porque a minha mochila não queria fechar_

_Tomoyo: Não queria fechar ou querias ficar admirando o novo Professor?_

_Sakura: (vermelha) To...To...Tomoyo, isso é coisa que se diga?_

_Tomoyo: (rindo muito) Isto ainda vai virar romance_

_Sakura: Cala-te Tomoyo e vamos_

_Assim as duas amigas foram fazer compras_

_£££££ Fim do Flash-back ££££££_

Sakura só acordou dos seus pensamentos quando alguém tocou á campainha

Sakura: JÁ VAI (gritou ela)

Quando abriu a porta ela tomou um susto, nunca imaginaria que ele estava no portão da sua casa.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Sakura: (sussurrando) Professor Li

Shaoran: Oi Sakura, tudo bem?

Sakura: (indo até ele, que estava no portão) Tudo, mas o que o Professor faz aqui?

Shaoran: Vim falar com o teu pai sobre as tuas notas de Matemática, como a outra Professa foi viajar eu tenho que saber as vossas notas,

Sakura: Para quê que o Professor quer saber?

Shaoran: Para saber quais são as tuas dificuldades.

Sakura: Está bem...Mas neste momento meu pai não se encontra em casa

Shaoran: Tudo bem, eu volto outro dia (começando a caminhar)

Sakura: (falando em chinês) Espere Professor Li!

Shaoran parou subitamente surpreendido, olhou para a sua aluna que estava parada com as 2 mãos na boca

Shaoran: O que disse?

Sakura: Espere... Professor...Li

Shaoran: Sim, eu sei que falou isso mas, você falou em chinês?

Sakura: Falei sim, porquê?

Shaoran: Por nada, só me surpreendi mas, você sabe falar chinês?

Sakura: Um pouco sim...mas, o Professor não quer entrar enquanto espera pelo meu pai?

Shaoran: Não vou incomodar?

Sakura: De nenhuma forma, vamos entre.

Os dois entraram em casa, foram recebidos por latidos de um cão

Shaoran: (olhando para o cãozinho) De quem é esse cão?

Sakura: É meu, se chama kerberos, mas eu prefiro kero é mais giro (sorrindo)

Shaoran: Também acho.

Quando Shaoran esticou a mão para acariciar o animal, e ele começou a rosnar.

Sakura: Que estranho ele nunca fez isso.

Shaoran: Há sempre uma primeira vez.

Sakura: É verdade.

Eles vão até á cozinha, Sakura traz um bolo do frigorífico para o seu Professor, que estava sentado á mesa da cozinha.

Foi ai que Sakura escorregou nos próprios pés e foi contra o peitoral de Li (já que ele estava em pé no momento em que ela escorregou) ele a abraçou, ambos ficaram abraçados, esqueceram-se do resto, aproveitando esse momento mágico, Sakura passa suas mãos pelo peito dele (o bolo tinha caído de suas mãos) Shaoran por sua vez segura Sakura pela cintura, ambos corados.

Shaoran: (a olhando diferente) Você está bem?

Sakura: (o fitando intensamente) Sim, e o Professor?

Shaoran: Eu estou bem, obrigado.

Sakura: (corada) Professor, er...pode me largar agora.

Shaoran: (se dando conta que a estava a abraçando) Hã? Desculpe-me.

Sakura: (corada ainda) Não tem importância.

Sakura foi buscar uma vassoura e varreu os cacos. Kero comeu o bolo.

Foi nesse instante que a porta se abre e kero vai atender com o rabo a abanar.

Fugitaka: Querida, cheguei (quando ele começa a tirar os sapatos ele  
vê outros sapatos desconhecidos) Sakura, temos visitas?

Sakura: Sim

Fugitaka: (enquanto tirava os sapatos) E de quem se trata?

Sakura: È o nosso novo Professor de Matemática.

Fugitaka: (entrando na cozinha) Ah! Aquele que vem substituir a outra Professora que foi de viajem?

Sakura: Isso mesmo

Fugitaka: (curvando-se) Prazer em conhecê-lo Professor, meu nome é Kinomoto Fugitaka, sou o pai de Sakura.

Shaoran: (curvando-se também) O prazer é todo meu Sr. Kinomoto, o meu nome é Shaoran Li.

Fugitaka: Então, o que lhe traz aqui hoje, Senhor Li?

Shaoran: Vim falar com o Senhor sobre as notas de sua filha, para saber quais são as suas dificuldades.

No dia seguinte Sakura acorda atrasada, por ficar até tarde viajando na sensação de ser abraçada por seu professor, nunca havia sentindo-se assim.

Touya: (entrando no seu quarto) Assim vais chegar atrasada.

Sakura: (olhando o relógio) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Touya: (tapando os ouvidos) Não grites, olha que ainda partes os vidros da casa toda.

Sakura: (atirando com uma almofada) Não é verdade, parvo.

Touya: Vamos, vem comer dinossauro

Sakura: Eu não sou dinossauro!

Touya: Mas os dinossauros gritam dessa maneira.

Sakura: (levantando-se da cama) Cala-te

Touya: (abrindo a porta) Vá, vem comer rápido monstro.

Touya teve que fechar a porta rapidamente antes que levasse com outra almofada.

Sakura se vestiu rapidamente e nem teve tempo de tomar o pequeno-almoço, foi sem comer, chegou á escola muito atrasada.

Sakura chegou á sala de aula, já o Professor estava na sala.

Sakura: Bom dia

Shaoran: A Senhorita chega tarde

Sakura: (curvando-se) Desculpa pelo atraso

Shaoran: Tudo bem pode se sentar, mas que isto não se repita

Sakura: Sim senhor

Sakura foi para o seu lugar

Tomoyo: Sakura o que aconteceu chegas-te taradíssimo.

Sakura: Porquê disses isso?

Tomoyo: Porque tu sempre chegas antes do professor

Sakura: (gota) Tomoyo…

Então Sakura se apercebe que Tomoyo está muito feliz

Sakura: Que tens Tomoyo? Estás feliz porquê?

Tomoyo: (corada) Nota-se muito?

Sakura: Sim e muito.

Tomoyo: Bem lembras-te quando tu ficas-te na sala de aula a arrumar as tuas coisas?

Sakura: Sim

Tomoyo: Então o Hiragisawa me convidou para ir ao festival, que vai ser este sábado.

Sakura: (gritando) A SÉRIO?

Todo o mundo ficou olhando para ela.

Shaoran: (se virando) Senhorita o que se passa?

Sakura: (sem graça) Não se passa nada, está tudo bem.

Shaoran: Então tudo bem, vamos continuar a aula.

Sakura: (se sentado) Ufa! Foi por pouco.

Tomoyo: (sussurrando) Porquê que você gritou daquela maneira?

Sakura: Fiquei surpreendida, só isso.

Tomoyo: Ok!

Sakura: Mas conta a sério que o Hiragisawa te convidou para o festival?

Tomoyo: Sim

Sakura: (alegre) Conta como foi

Tomoyo: Bem depois de ter saído da sala…

_£££££ Flash-back ££££££_

_Tomoyo atravessava os corredores do colégio, quando um jovem a chamou._

_Eriol: (a correr e gritando) Senhorita Daidoji._

_Tomoyo: (se virando) Oi Hiragisawa._

_Eriol: (chegando ao pé dela) Oi, como está Senhorita?_

_Tomoyo: Estou bem e o Senhor?_

_Eriol: Também._

_Eles começaram a caminhar até chegarem ao portão da escola._

_Eriol: Quer que lhe acompanhe a casa Senhorita?_

_Tomoyo: Muito obrigado, mas estou á espera da minha prima._

_Eriol: Tudo bem, mas a Senhorita não me vai recusar a ir ao festival que se vai celebrar neste sábado ás 15:30?_

_Tomoyo: Claro que não, eu aceito com todo o prazer_.

_Eriol: (sorrindo) Então, estamos combinados_?

_Tomoyo: Sim é claro_!

_Eriol: Então vou buscá-la._

_Tomoyo: Não será necessário, mas vemo-nos no festival._

_Eriol: Como quiser._

_£££££ Fim do Flash-back ££££££_

Sakura: Então foi assim...

Tomoyo: Sim

Daí as aulas continuaram, era sexta-feira amanhã era o grande dia"O festival".

Elas estavam de caminho ao portão da escola

Tomoyo: Então Sakura já tens companhia para o festival?

Sakura: (desanimada) Não.

Tomoyo: ( a animando) E porquê que não pedes ao Professor Li?

Sakura: (muito vermelha) Mas...mas...

Tomoyo: Sakura o que tens, tens febre?

Sakura: Não...não é isso é só que...

Tomoyo: Só que?

Sakura: Talvez ele não queira vir.

Tomoyo: E porquê que não lhe pergunta-mos (vendo o Professor a vir em direcção a elas)

Shaoran: Olá Senhoritas, ainda estão por aqui?

Tomoyo: Olá Professor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Shaoran: Que tipo de pergunta Senhorita Daidoji?

Tomoyo: O Senhor vai ao festival amanhã?

Shaoran: Acho que não, porquê?

Tomoyo: Porque a minha prima lhe quer perguntar uma coisa.

Sakura: To….tomoyo

Tomoyo: (empurrando Sakura) Vai pergunta a ele.

Shaoran: (sorrindo) O que me quer perguntar?

Sakura: Se o Senhor n………não gostaria de vir comigo ao festival? (disse a gaguejar)

Shaoran: Bem não sei, sabes eu não gosto muito de festivais.

Sakura: Oh! Então desculpe, vamos Tomoyo. (Sakura disse triste)

Tomoyo: Mas……………Sakura

Sakura estava a atravessar o portão da escola com Tomoyo quando o Professor a agarrou pelo pulso.

Sakura: (se virando) O que foi?

Shaoran: Eu aceito

Sakura e Tomoyo: O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaoran: Eu aceito ir ao festival contigo amanhã.

Sakura: (contente) A sério?

Shaoran: (corado) Sim.

Tomoyo: Que bom Sakura, já tens par.

Sakura: (corada) Sim!

_Continua…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Finalmente chegará o dia do festival, era sábado, Sakura ainda estava a dormir quando foi acordada pelos latidos de Kero que se encontrava na porta.

Sakura: (se levantando sonolentamente e abrindo a porta) O que foi Kero?

Kero saltou para o colo de Sakura para ela fazer festas nele, depois ela se vestiu e foi descendo as escadas junto com Kero, foi para a cozinha e encontrou o seu pai.

Sakura: Bom dia, pai.

Fugitaka: Bom dia, filha.

Sakura: Onde está o Touya?

Fugitaka: Ele foi com Yukito fazer umas compras.

De repente o telefone toca.

Sakura: Eu vou.

Sakura: (atendendo) Alô, residência Kinomoto.

Tomoyo:_ Alô Sakura, sou eu, Tomoyo._

Sakura: Tomoyo, como estás, estás ansiosa por logo á noite?

Tomoyo:_ Sim, estou ótima, e também estou ansiosa e tu?_

Sakura: Também.

Tomoyo: Tas _feliz porque o Professor aceitou o teu convite_?

Sakura: (corada) Sim, muito.

Tomoyo: _Sakura, diz-me a verdade, estás apaixonada por ele não é?_

Sakura: Sim, tens razão me apaixonei por ele, nunca deixei de pensar nele. Na 1ºvez que o vi no corredor da escola quando eu soube que ele ia ser o nosso novo professor o meu coração bateu tão rápido que parecia que ele ia rebentar.

Tomoyo: _Sakura, sabes que isso é impossível._

Sakura: Eu sei Tomoyo, mas... eu...o amo

Tomoyo: _Eu sei, mas, tu só tens 16 anos e ele 20 anos._

Sakura: A idade não interessa.

Tomoyo: _Claro que interessa, aliais o que os teus pais vão dizer._

Sakura: Não sei, mas, eu o amo com todo o meu coração.

Tomoyo: _Que tal se fossemos passear?_

Sakura: Será o melhor

Não muito longe dali, o Professor Li tava em sua casa a pensar o porquê de ter aceitado o convite.

Shaoran: (pensando) Por que, por que eu aceitei o convite dela?

Voz: Jovem Shaoran, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Shaoran: Infelizmente o que eu quero está fora de meu alcance... - Disse pensando alto demais.

Voz: Como, jovem Shaoran?

Shaoran: Nada Wei, nada. - (Pensando): Eu sei que é errado, mas desde o dia em que vi Sakura não sei mas o que sinto. Sim, me apaixonei por ela, nunca deixei de pensar nela. Na 1ºvez que a vi no corredor da escola não imaginei que fosse uma aluna e meu coração até agora também não compreende. Tenho que ser racional e não emocional. Pois ela só tem 16 anos e eu, já tenho 20. Um romance como esse nunca poderá existir, não é correcto. - E assim, abandonando sentimentos considerados impróprios, foi se arrumar para o festival que aconteceria em algumas horas. E havia decidido que conversaria com Sakura sobre o que estava acontecendo.

No festival, mais tarde, todos se divertiam, mas surpreendente era o número de casais que lá havia. Esse último fato só servia para deixar Sakura e Shaoran mais nervosos, dando em conta os olhares que eram dirigidos para o casal.

Sakura: Por que será que todos estão no olhando?

Shaoran: Acho que eles pensam que estamos juntos...

Sakura (corando com o comentário): Será? Eles sabem que não temos nada além de amizade...

Se doera nela aquelas palavras, ela não sabe como doeu para ele.

Shaoran: É...tem razão... - Disse com um toque de decepção na voz, fato que passou despercebido pela garota de olhos verdes Sakura, eu queria conversar com você em particular depois, tudo bem?

Sakura: Claro professor Li...

Shaoran: Fora do colégio me chame apenas de Shaoran.

Sakura: Claro prof...quero dizer...Shaoran.

E ficaram nesse clima até ele conversar com ela.

Sakura viu Tomoyo e Eriol e pediu licença a Shaoran para conversar com a amiga.

Shaoran foi espera-la encostado em uma cerejeira, esperou alguns minutos quando notou uma movimentação entre os arbustos, chegou mais perto para averiguar e surpreendeu-se ao ver sua aluna e acompanhante Sakura admirando o lago e os pirilampos que o sobrevoavam.

Shaoran: (pensando) Que cena mágica, como ela é linda. - Fechou os olhos sentindo a leve brisa e o perfume da jovem.

Sakura estava tão distraída admirando a paisagem que se formava no lago dos desejos do templo tsukimine, que não percebe a aproximação do homem que estava ocupando secretamente seus sonhos, até sentir a respiração dele perto de seu rosto, ela se vira e o vê tão perfeito quanto poderia imaginar, e o melhor, ele está lá, bem perto dela.

Seu vislumbramento aumenta ao ver os lindos olhos esmeraldinos fitando-o com tanto carinho, ele não pode se conter e aproximou-se ainda mais da garota, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

Shaoran: Apreciando o festival, Sakura?

Sakura: (corada) Sim e o senh...digo você, Shaoran?

Shaoran: Não imaginava que os festivais eram tão belos como os da China, alias, tem muitas coisas mais belas aqui.

Sakura (corada): Adoraria conhecer a China, quero muito conseguir vaga em alguma das faculdades chinesas.

Shaoran: Tenho certeza que você ira conseguir, e quando estiver lá, faço questão de acompanha-la em outro festival.

Sakura: (sorrindo): Eu...- parou de falar devido a vergonha de estar tão próxima a ele e ao fato de estarem sozinhos. Sente um vento gelado e instantaneamente leva as mãos aos braços tentando aquecer-se.

Shaoran ao vê-la com frio tira seu casaco e envolve Sakura nele. Com isso, aproximaram-se mais colando seus corpos, podiam sentir as respirações alteradas e seus olhos se encaravam.

Sakura fechou os olhos, mesmo com a incerteza de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, mas logo sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, um sabor indescritível surgiu naquela hora, os mais diversos sentimentos foram transmitidos.

Ao longe uma garota assistia a cena e embriagada pelo sentimento que transmitiam, sentiu-se feliz ao ver um casal tão apaixonado.

_**Continua...**_

N.R.: Hai pessoal, eu sou a Bruna, segunda revisora da fic, quem já leu Lady and Tramp e Invasão de Privacidade sabe quem eu sou...Voltando a Amor Proibido, eu simplesmente amei este capítulo, o Shaoran é tão kawaii...E meus agradecimentos especiais são para Natsumi, minha conselheira, amiga e revisora de todas as minhas fics! Bem pessoais, não esqueçam de deixar uma review com a opinião de vocês...Beijokas


	6. Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem.......desculpem o atrasso e que eu estava consentrada na minha fic 'Uma nova Aventura'

Mas não sei se posso continuar esta história acho que vou passa-la a outra pessoa, por isso quem quiser continuar a fic me avise, espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 6**_

Sakura estava deitada na sua cama a pensar no que aconteceu no festival.

_£££££ Flash-back ££££££_

_Depois do Beijo Sakura olha intensamente para o seu Professor_

_Sakura(corada): Prof...Shaoran....eu.....eu......eu amo o senhor_

_Shaoran fica supreso com a declaração _

_Shaoran(pensando): Eu também te amo, nem sabes o quanto minha flor de cerejeira...mas eu não posso corresponder-te porque tu só tens 16 anos e eu 20 anos, nós nunca podemos ficar juntos somos duas pessoas completamente diferentes._

_Shaoran saiu dos seus pensamentos e toma uma decisão_

_Shaoran: lamento.....mas eu não posso corresponder-te_

_Sakura(começando a chorar): Entendo, mas quero que saibas que eu me apaixonei por ti deste do primeiro dia em que te vi no colégio a partir daí não pude parar de pensar em ti, e quando eu soube que ias ser o nosso professor o meu coração bateu tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir_

_Shaoran(emocionado com as palavras de Sakura): Sakura eu entendo os teus sentimentos, mas a minha carreira de professor me impede de me apaixonar por uma aluna_

_Sakura(ainda chorando): Mas....eu...._

_Shaoran(colocando um dedo nos seus lábios): Sakura eu entendo além disso o que aconteceu foi um impulso_

_Sakura não acretitava no que estava ouvindo, ela pensou que era correspondida mas parece que o destino não quis assim_

_Shaoran: Lamento muito_

_Sakura(olhando para ela com lagrimas nos olhos): Não faz mal eu é que sou tonta, eu nunca deveria ter-me apaixonada por si_

_Shaoran: Não esse sentimento é lindo eu agradeço muito que sintas isso por mim, mas tenho a certeza que encontrarás alguem que te faça feliz_

_Sakura(tentado sorrir): Vamos_

_Shaoran: Sim_

_£££££ Fim do Flash-back ££££££_

Sakura(pensando): Fui uma estupida, eu nunca deveria ter-lhe dito isso, só que é verdade, eu realmente me apaixonei por ele

Touya(batendo á porta): Hei vem tomar o pequeno-almoço

Sakura: Ok

Sakura desceu as escadas e foi para a mesa e comeu sem falar nada, Fugitaka e Touya estavam preocupados

Fugitaka: Filha o que tens

Sakura: ..................

Touya: Mana tas bem?

Sakura: ................................

Touya(gritando): Monstro

Sakura se assustou que até caiu da cadeira

Fugitaka(a secorrendo): Filha porquê que tens essa cara triste

Sakura: Não é nada (olhando para o relógio) meu deus estou atrassada

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya: O que será que ela tem?

Fugitaka: Não sei, mas vou a escola dela para conversar com o professor

Touya: Ok (abrindo a porta de casa) bem vou indo adeus pai

Fugitaka: Adeus filho (pensando) será isso que eu tou a pensar espero estar enganado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Sakura chega á escola e se encontra com o seu professor na sala de aula

Sakura (entrando): Bom dia professor

Shaoran: Bom dia senhorita Kinomoto

Sakura(se aproxima dele): Professor peço deskulpa por ontem

Shaoran: Não tem importância eu é que peço deskulpas por lhe ter beijado

Sakura: Não precisa se desculpar.

Um pedido de desculpa? Isso sempre machuca em situações como esta. Sakura queria ouvir outra coisa, não desculpas.

Shaoran percebe a reação da jovem e a abraça na tentativa de consola-la.

Sakura cora com aquela aproximação repentina, mas logo se aconchega nos braços do seu professor.

Ele acaricia os cabelos da aluna e afasta o rosto dela de si para poder fita-la. Acaricia seu rosto e aproxima-se dela, então num impeto ele a beija carinhosamente.

Envolvidos pelas caricias, não percebem a presença de Tomoyo na porta da sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran: Bom dia classe

Todos: Bom dia Professor

Shaoran: Hoje temos uma aluna nova ela veio de Tokyo, pode entrar

Então abriu-se a porta e entrou uma menina de cabelos pretos comprindos, tinha os olhos cor-de-laranja e aparenta 16 anos

Shaoran: Esta é a Meilin Harumi

Meilin: Olá o meu nome é Meilin Harumi, venho de Tokyo espero que sejamos bons amigos

Shaoran: Senhorita Harumi pode se sentar atrás da Daidouji

Meilin: Sim sensei

Meilin foi para o seu lugar e se sentou no entando começou a olhar a Sakura e isso se lembrou de uma coisa

Meilin(pensando): Foi ela quem eu vi no festival ela estava beijando uma pessoa, talvez seja seu namorado.

E assim as aulas continuaram

Continua…


End file.
